


Release

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: Sanji woke up in the infirmary to find Nami with him.  Will his health survive this encounter?  The *cough, cough* second part to Tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decided to include a second part to this fluff story, but I hope you enjoy it. ^^

Gently biting Sanji’s lip before kissing him once more, the navigator pushed herself up. Her hands rested against his torso as she straddled him. With her coy smile returning from earlier, she whispered, “You can do it this time.”

…     

“Nami-san…?” Quickened breath caused the cook’s chest to rise and fall rapidly underneath her fingertips. Despite the confusion on his face, his hands were already caressing up her thighs to her hips. His touch lingered as he slowly passed over the ties at the side of her bikini.

The navigator would never admit that she was thinking about him while she was changing in the bathhouse. Remembering the dream she had about him from the night before caused the blush in her cheeks to grow a shade darker. It was fate, luck, or good timing that he happened to walk in on her. If it weren’t for his stupid nosebleed, who knows what would have happened after her little show… Then again… here they were in a similar scenario anyways.

Biting her lip, Nami ignored the urge to press her hips against his. It didn’t matter how much she wanted him, she knew teasing him would make it that much more fun when he couldn’t contain his passion for her anymore. Gathering her cotton T-shirt in her hands again, her own heartbeat sped up. “Sanji-kun,” her voice was breathy and hushed. “Are you ready?”

Shock flashed across his features before he seemed to reach an understanding. The realization must have made the cook bolder. Nami let out a moan when she felt his hips push up into hers unexpectedly. A low, satisfied hum escaped from his throat in response. “Mmm…” His hungry gaze moved up her body until his eyes met hers. “The anticipation is killing me,” he murmured.

Taking it as a cue, the navigator began her private strip tease again. The blush in her cheeks refused to fade when she felt Sanji slowly chasing her shirt with his right hand. With each bit of skin that became exposed, his warm touch would soon follow. His left hand held her hips down against his, making sure she felt his desire for her.

When she reached the point where she had left off in the bathhouse, Nami gasped. Sanji’s hand was under her shirt, gently groping her breast. With her arms crossed in front of her, the navigator couldn’t see his face. “Why did you stop Nami-san?” He teased her nipple, squeezing it between his fingers. A small whimper came from her in response. “Do you need help?”

 _What?!_ Nami didn’t have time to react as the cook sat up. His left arm wrapped around her, keeping her hips in place against his. Taking hold of her shirt with his right hand, he pushed the fabric up, exposing her breasts. Greedily, he took one in his mouth, running his tongue across her nipple as he sucked.

The navigator cried out in pleasure. She was helpless under his touch. Her fingers ran up through his blond hair, encouraging him. Blue eyes looked up at her, amused. He let out a muffled chuckle then released her breast. “Let’s get this shirt off of you, Nami-san.”

Sanji helped pull the fabric up and over her head. Before the shirt even hit the floor, his mouth was on hers again. He didn’t need any coaxing this time as she felt his tongue play with hers. Nami didn’t realize she was softly moving her hips against his until she noticed she was moaning with each pass. Pulling her lips away from his, she knew what she wanted next. “Sanji-kun,” she breathed, “take me, please.”

A smile pulled at the corners of the cook’s lips. “I thought you’d never ask,” he replied. Lifting her up, Sanji flipped them both over so that the navigator was lying on the bed. “Nami-san,” his voice was hushed as he pulled the bikini string on her right hip. “Thank you for wearing something so easy to remove.” He pulled the string on her left hip until it became undone.

Instead of taking off the loose fabric, the cook ran his fingers over her most sensitive area. Nami closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand, quieting the moan from her throat. She felt him lean down closer to her as his fingers moved in circles. “Why are you so wet, Nami-san?” He whispered in her ear. Finally pulling the bikini away from her, he continued, “Do you really want me that bad?”

“Sanji-kun, don’t be mean,” she whimpered. There was a sound of a zipper, then she felt him at her opening. He didn’t enter her though. She squirmed underneath him and opened her eyes to see a smirk on his face. Was he trying to get revenge on her for teasing him in the bathhouse? _That jerk!!_

Reaching the limit of her patience, Nami grabbed his hips and pulled him roughly inside her. “Ah!” She cried out as she felt his hard flesh sink into her. Sanji responded with an involuntary grunt before concern took over.

“Nami-san, are you okay?” The cook had a worried expression on his face. He lightly ran his fingers across her cheek. Of course he would never want to intentionally hurt her.

The navigator took a moment before answering. Her breath was still quick. “Don’t stop,” she finally replied, “please.” She smiled when he sighed in relief. Carefully, he pulled out of her and then pushed his entire length back in. Nami moaned as his hips met hers again. He continued at a slow, cautious pace.

“Does that feel good?” Sanji quietly asked. Concern was still in his voice. Ignoring the urge to yell at him for worrying, Nami simply nodded. Actually, she wanted more. The cook must have picked up on her thoughts. He hooked his arm under her right knee and moved her leg up to his shoulder, pushing in deeper. “How about now?”

“Sanji-kun!” The navigator cried out his name when he thrust inside her again. Kissing the inside of her leg, the cook gradually sped up his pace. Nami’s back arched off the bed with each push. The muscles inside her began to clench at him and she knew she was close. Thankfully, the cook appeared to be close as well. His pace faltered slightly as she came. A few hard thrusts later, he released.  

…

_A few minutes later…_

Underneath the blankets, Sanji held Nami close to his side. Their fingers moved against each other, interlacing and then letting go. As their fingers interlaced again, Sanji held on to the navigator’s hand and brought it to his mouth. “We should probably get dressed before someone comes back to the ship,” he said before kissing the back of her hand.

“I know,” Nami softly replied, but neither one made a move to get up yet. She looked up at him. “Were you wanting to go to the water park?”

“Not really,” he answered honestly. He planted a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Were you?”

“Not really…” She smiled at him. “I didn’t feel like sitting in the sun again today.” A sigh escaped her lips when Sanji trailed kisses from her wrist up the inside of her arm.

“Do you want to do something else?”   The cook moved to his side and rested on his elbow. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled Nami up against him. He leaned down and slowly kissed her, making his intentions known. The navigator was about to respond when they both heard a familiar voice.

“Okaaaaaaay, I’ll be right there!” Luffy yelled from the galley. “I’m just going to get a lollipop because Chopper said I could have one!” Both were still frozen in shock as a few seconds later, their captain burst into the infirmary. “Ohhhhh, Sanji! What are you doing in here?” He noticed someone else was in the bed. “Huh?? Nami’s in here, too?”

Not a minute later, Luffy went flying back into the galley. **“GET OUT!!”** Sanji growled at him.

“But what about my lollipop?!” The rubber boy sat up and straightened his straw hat. The sweet was thrown at him, hitting him directly on the nose. It didn’t really hurt, but he rubbed the spot regardless. “Geez, why was he so angry?” Unwrapping the candy, Luffy put it in his mouth and got up. Leaving the galley, he mumbled, “Maybe he wants all of the sweets to himself… How greedy!”          

**Author's Note:**

> Owari!


End file.
